


旧物

by Poloma



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice; Justice League-All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poloma/pseuds/Poloma
Summary: 布鲁斯韦恩有颗不倒的旧屋般的心脏，戴安娜普林斯恰好更喜爱古旧之物。





	旧物

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：少量BG性爱+前列腺按摩情节

“我更喜欢那栋房子。”

有天戴安娜突然说。她右臂支在桌子上，食指慢悠悠地梳理耳边的长发。布鲁斯正盯着电脑屏幕，解密一份数据量巨大的文件，他食指的关节处抵在太阳穴的位置，慢慢按压以缓解头痛。

窗外不远处，那栋烧毁了的老宅高大阴沉如来自冥府的巨兽，无声地立在黑夜里。

他轻微地蹙了蹙眉。“我以为没人想要坏了的东西。”

“错了。”她轻声说，“我喜欢受损而没有倒下的一切。”

 

 

戴安娜走近过那栋房子。严寒的傍晚，布鲁斯跟在他身后，他双手插在口袋里，灰色毛呢大衣的翻领微微立起。他当然想要阻拦她。但当一个亚马逊人下定决心的时候，没有什么东西能挡住她们的脚步。

它极其古远，烈火侵蚀后它褪尽了昔日的颜色，取而代之的是烟尘熏出的焦黑。主人的疏于打理让它的边缘处生出荒草，外墙上悬挂着层层蛛丝。戴安娜推开沉重的木门，她指尖略略沾上尘土。布鲁斯站在门口，并没跟她一起走进去。她四顾，看见天花板上的雕刻、乌黑的地板、残损的家具，几乎是触目惊心的惨烈。一只立式时钟的残骸挡在她面前，抬眼，韦恩家族先辈们的巨幅油画像已经被烧得无法辨认，被火舌侵蚀过的画布边缘焦黑，诡异而可怖。更深处是旋转楼梯，那上面的木质围栏已经烧尽，只留下低矮怪异的基座。与想象中不同的，这里每堵墙都顽固地立着，并无倒塌，她着眼处，一道裂缝清晰可见，由天花板延伸至大门的一边。她可以想象这里的过去：家宴上的热烈欢笑，午后流水一般的钢琴曲，或者茶会上女主人朗诵诗歌的柔美嗓音。但现在是一片寂静、残破的废墟。

戴安娜关上门，布鲁斯依然在门口站着，面向远处的湖泊。他们一起向湖畔别墅走去。布鲁斯抬眼看了她，面色平静而阴郁。“现在你知道了。”他说。

戴安娜回头又望了一眼韦恩家的府邸。它衰颓、沧桑，散发着饱受折磨的灰暗气息，但丝毫没有摇摇欲坠的迹象。它立在那里，像挥之不散的旧日梦魇，又像凝重而寂然的守护者。

她叹了口气。“而且我更爱它了。”

布鲁斯的脚步停顿了一下，随即加快，跟上她的步伐。

 

 

戴安娜轻飘飘落在楼顶。那个正俯瞰街道的人头也没回，从变声器里发出短促的一声，算是问好。

“真瞒不过你。”她说，轻快地走到与他并肩的位置。

布鲁斯并没把注意力分给她一分一毫，最起码看起来是如此。“哥谭不需要你的业余时间。”他说。

“她是你的，我知道。”戴安娜微笑。她知道布鲁斯是位喜欢为自己的领地设下重重防线的家伙，头号难对付的人物，但他骨子里依然保留着绅士们的习惯，近乎守旧：他一定是把什么更无礼的话换成了刚刚那句，虽然它们含义相似。

她灵巧地跃到滴水兽上。布鲁斯看起来想要制止她，又停住了。“哎呀。”她说，她猜那副面具下他在皱眉。

“你太惹人注目了。”布鲁斯批评。

“我该入乡随俗吗？”戴安娜敏锐地说，“我不是来和你抢她的，男孩。”

他们沉默了一小会。他右腿踏在石阶上，上半身微弓，依然作出准备俯冲下楼的姿态。戴安娜高高地站着，夜风温顺地把她的发尾吹得微微扬起。她回头，对上他的目光。他立刻移开眼睛，暴露在外的唇角绷得笔直。蝙蝠侠可以仅用下半张脸无声地传达“工作时间不宜聊天”。

她感到一种甜蜜的好笑。

最后蝙蝠侠退让了。

他轻轻地咳了一声，变声器把它放大的低沉而模糊，戴安娜警觉地等着他下半句话，拒绝或者警告，她都准备好回以戏谑。接着，“如果你打算等会喝点什么。”蝙蝠侠谨慎、克制地说，语气像在讨论联盟的预算报告，“我是说如果。”

 

 

先迈出那一步的人是戴安娜。

她抵达那栋湖边别墅时，月亮已经升到了夜空的最高处，一枚冷冷的、灰白的圆遥远地悬挂在浓重的黑色里。

布鲁斯还醒着。这是个很好的夜晚，夜风清凉，她摇晃着酒杯里透亮的液体时在心里想。布鲁斯显然也是这样认为。他们漫无边际地聊了聊神庙与教堂，最后话题转向哥谭人藏在阴影里的过往，他一如既往地躲开。她半玩笑半认真地套住他手腕，布鲁斯先是露出恼怒的神色，接着她看见他褐色双眼深藏的渴望、不安与担忧。

她亲吻了他。

 

他们在到床上这件事上有种默契。布鲁斯罕见地袒露出他的脆弱和诚实，她顺理成章，玩笑似的咬上他的喉结，布鲁斯伸手抚摸她线条优美的后颈和背，她支起的肩胛骨。戴安娜一只膝盖抵在他身侧，从上方俯视他，她在这时竟然更像一位属于天空的神女。

韦恩家族的先辈是猎人。布鲁斯不合时宜地想起。那么亚马逊人大概更精于此道。她带着笑意侧头，凝视着布鲁斯的眼睛，含义不言自喻。她站起来，就着幽暗的月光坦荡地脱下衣裙。她的身体美得惊人，高挑苗条，在动作中显出力量感。

她就这么跨坐在哥谭人的身体上，慷慨坦然。布鲁斯的手扶在她的腰肢，仿佛不敢施力。接着他把手伸向抽屉，抓出润滑剂与安全套。戴安娜只看了一眼。他发现他很难猜透她下一步的动作，而她被他的失措取悦了，俯身凑近他的嘴唇。

“嘘。”她笑着说。

当她在布鲁斯的身上灵巧地移动自己时，他意识到了这句话的含义。他进入了她的身体，但他却被一种尖锐的、难以逃避的渴望刺穿了。布鲁斯不得不把喘息咽下去。戴安娜像最卓越的骑手，她有力，敏捷，按照自己的节奏驯服着他挺动的身体，从他身上获取快感，同时赠予他快感。太多了。他艰难地控制着呼吸，同时用双手搂抱着向上探索她，轻而热烈。戴安娜伸手抚摸他汗湿的脸颊和鬓发。

他们紧贴着对方的耳朵喘息。布鲁斯在意识茫然的几秒内咬紧了下唇。他心跳渐渐平复，戴安娜正把耳边的碎发向后拨了拨。她依然处在较高的位置，恰好令布鲁斯仰视，她侧脸轮廓好看得不可触碰，胜过他见过的所有女人。她目光停留在那张梅普尔索普镜头里暧昧的花卉上，布鲁斯因此感到把她和她们放在一起是种罪恶深重的亵渎。

 

亚马逊人的眼睛明亮而狡黠，她冲他眨眨眼，手伸向那瓶润滑剂。拜高潮所赐，布鲁斯并没在第一时间发现她的计划，直到在她的手指灵活地探向他下半身时他才意识到了。他抓住她。“你别是想——”

“我是。”她说。

她的神色让布鲁斯发现他很难再反驳什么。好像他的抗拒才是不合理的。

她又补充，义正辞严，“亚马逊人从不拒绝快乐。”

布鲁斯的手依然握着她的，形成一种僵持姿态。戴安娜轻轻地叹了口气，从床边拾起她金色的套索。布鲁斯松开手，警觉地要撑起自己的身体，而套索一绕已经松松地环住了他的手腕。

“又来。”他无奈地说。

戴安娜把另一头在自己的腕上绕了几绕。布鲁斯讶异地看着她动作，现在他们被系在了同根金色绳索上。

“你把自己绷得太紧了，布鲁斯，”她真真切切地微笑，“我只是想让你得到更快乐。”

“可以吗？”她问。

布鲁斯短暂地停顿了一下。“你可以，”他又说，“一切。”

戴安娜亲了亲他的侧脸。她用手指开拓他，温和又不可回避，布鲁斯抓着床单响亮地喘息，戴安娜的动作并不娴熟，但她灵巧而敏锐，她接着按压在他前列腺处。他模模糊糊地想起她有着战士的双手，最擅长一击致命。

他甚至不确信自己是否真的呻吟出声了，白色的浪潮来得太猛烈，他脚趾蜷缩了又舒展，眼睛睁了又闭。戴安娜注视着他，他在这种时刻像是依然紧抓着什么，双眉之间有一道小小的竖着的皱纹。她接着两指撑起一点，另一只手抚慰他其它的敏感处，最终她做到了，布鲁斯像松弛的烟灰展示着诚实的欲望，她的手指压榨出一串低沉含糊的呻吟。

她笑起来。布鲁斯用一只手遮蔽住自己的半张脸，“这太多了。”他轻声抱怨，声音沙哑，在移开手之后他看着她，神情疲惫、放松。戴安娜的手指在他发丛间停留。他发现她赤裸的身上有着微闪的光。他凝神看着她，而她显然发现了他目光的滞留。

“我不知道神也会出汗。”他小声嘀咕说。

“是呀。”戴安娜柔声回答，“而且我也有想得到的。”

 

 

某个雷雨夜戴安娜在布鲁斯的书房度过。她的指尖从一排起伏的书脊上掠过，布鲁斯侧身站在门口，他已经习惯了不速之客的到访。

“大部分书都不在了。”他说。他想起烈火和黑烟，被焚毁的藏书和画像，荒野无边无际，碎落的珍珠和弹壳一起埋葬在尘土中。

戴安娜从架子上挑出一本《堂吉诃德》，她在门边停住脚步，他难得的没有转身离开。她看着他。她能触摸到他的精疲力竭，他的危险和失败。她不能逼他做出什么，她也无意这样做。最后她说晚安，布鲁斯。

那天夜晚他梦见一轮巨大明洁的月亮从废墟上升起。

 

 

他说他请了人修理那栋老房子时语气依旧平淡，像在说冰箱里有新买的香草冰激凌。戴安娜并不非常意外。“那确实是很老的房子，”他补充说，“带床柱的床。”

“那很好。”她说，眼睛弯了起来。

答案简单：布鲁斯韦恩有颗不倒的旧屋般的心脏，而戴安娜普林斯恰好更喜爱古旧之物。

 

end


End file.
